Yunix Club Season 1: Magix Begins
by YunixClub
Summary: The Yunix Club has just met and already their first year at Alfea is becoming quite the adventure! Witches aim to steal the Legendarium from Alfea's secret vault and free the evil Trix! Can these girls learn to cooperate with each other and save the Magix Dimension before it's too late!
1. Episode 1: A New Beginning!

Episode 1: A New Beginning! (by PaxnaRose)

18 years have passed since the Winx's final battle for the Magic Dimension, and the girls have finally settled down, Tecna, along with Timmy and Aisha are now full time Teachers at Alfea, Stella, Daphne and Flora started their own families, Bloom and Sky live a happy, peaceful life on Earth, and Musa stays with her Father on Melody, where the two have opened their own Music Cafe on their home planet which has become a big success.

As the gates open at Alfea for a new semester, Ms Faragonda looks out her office window as the new fairies arrive with a smile, then has a small sigh before leaving to welcome them, hoping that this will be a easy couple of years with no trouble.

Hina, one of the new fairies, smiles at her older sister Mimi and hugs her goodbye before getting out of her car,

"You'll be fine" Mimi Smiled  
"I know I will, It's getting to know everyone that's scary, and that teacher over there" She giggled looking at Griselda,  
Mimi snickered "Have Fun" she smiled before driving off, Hina smiled and waved but then frowned, nerves was getting the best of her, she picked up her suitcase before walking into the Alfea grounds, where all the new fairies gathered to listen to Ms Faragonda's speech, when finished, Faragonda told the new students that someone else wanted to talk to them, a member of the group known as the Winx Club.

Some of the girls gasped and cheered, some even squealed like fan girls, never thinking they would meet a member of the Winx Club, Hina rolled her eyes thinking some of the new girls were over reacting, alot, as Tecna came out of the building and walked beside Faragonda, before giving her a hug and smiling at the new students.

"Don't worry, I will not bore you girls to death with a long speech, like what Faragonda does" she smiled jokingly, "I am happy to announce that the Winxology course will be active once again" she smiled as the girls cheered, "and you will meet all of us Winx girls through out your course," Tecna said with a smile,

"But I am also here to warn you," Tecna said with a serious look, "Being at Alfea isn't all fun and games," she sighed, "You will face dangers and have to make great sacrifices" she said "I just hope you will all be prepared when those times come"

Tecna then smiled "But don't worry, Myself, the Winx, Faragonda, and even the new friends you make will be there for you if you are in any types of trouble" She then looked at Faragonda, "Do I get to say it or do you?" she snickered

Faragonda smiled "Now it's time to check into your dorms ladies and meet your roommates, classes start 8am sharp tomorrow" She smiled, as did Tecna as hearing that brought back a lot of memories.

10 minuets pasted and Hina finally found her dorm, it looks like she is sharing her dorm with 5 other girls, and each of them will have a roommate, as Hina walked in another girl looked over to her with a smile "Hi! I think your the last one to arrive" she giggled

"Oh great how embarrassing.." Hina thought.

She looked over at the other girl, who had bright neon pink hair, and pretty cute outfit, she walked over to Hina and shake her hand "I'm Cantabile" she said with a smile "I think you must be my roommate, since the other girls found their roommates, which is fun since we both have pink hair!" she giggled

Hina smiled and nodded "yeah we do" she looked down still feeling nervous, then out of no where the rest of the girls walked into the main hallway from their rooms

"So this is all of us?" Akira said  
"I guess so" Samira said with a smile  
Marina looked around, "so how we gonna do this? Introducing ourselves I mean." she smiled  
Kay shrugged thinking of ideas..  
"Why don't we go out for dinner?!" Cantabile smiled "I wanna dress the goth one up in a cute dress!" she giggled  
Akira blinked in shock "we just met!" she backed away "Nothing pink! the pink in my hair is enough" no cute girly dresses!" she ran back into her room as Cantabile chased her as the rest of the girls laughed

Hina smiled and started laughing too, which she doesn't do much, "This is gonna be one long semester" she thought and smiled

(At Night)

Once the girls returned, they all chilled in Cantabile and Hina's room, they bought a lot of junk food on their way home, they all smiled talking about what they wished to learn at Alfea, what they wish to become, and what adventures they wish to go on.

But what they don't know, is that this is just the beginning of their magical, adventurous journey, one they will never forget.


	2. Episode 2: The Phone Call

Episode 2: The Phone Call (by Magicisreal828) 

It was 2 weeks after the new freshman arrived at Alfea. Marina was just getting back from her mile run at Lake Rockaluche. "Oh man what a run!" She exclaimed to herself. She looked at her watch and realized if she didn't sprint to her room and get changed she was going to miss breakfast! "Shoot" she thought "I don't have a second to spare"

Back at the dorm Hina was just finishing brushing her hair and the others were just about ready too. Then the doors burst open and Marina comes practically running in at the speed of light. "Woah woah slow down there girl" Akira said. "Sorry Akira!" she said trying to get air into her lungs " I...have...to...change"  
"You girls ready?" Kay shouted out to Marina and Akira.  
"Coming!" they both shouted in unison. Marina slipped on her tank top and joined the others.

Later that day while Samira and Marina were walking to their Magic Combat Class Samira's phone started to ring. She reach for her phone and pressed answer. "Hello?" She said. There was a deep voice that seemed to be talking through a voice manipulator. "We're coming for you" the voice said then hung up. Samira closed her phone.  
"Who was that?" Marina questioned.  
"I don't know the person had a weird voice and said "We're coming for you."  
"That's odd. Must have been a prank from someone" Marina said brushing it off.  
Samira replied "I don't know. We'll have to tell the others about this." She started to wonder 3 weeks into the year and her luck had gone south. Great.  
Meanwhile Hina, Kay, and Cantablie were on their way to Magic History Class. Poor Akira was alone for this period of the day at potions class. She liked her alone time though. The girls had almost reached their room when Cantablie felt a presence behind her. She said with a nervous voice "Girls I think someone is following us."  
"Cantablie I don't see anyone" Hina said while looking over her shoulder.  
"Yeah me neither" Kay added. Cantablie peered over her shoulder one last time. There stood a figure with a mask grinnign at her. Cantablie sprinted into the class. Hina and Kay followed her. "Girl whats wrong?" Kay asked.  
"Th-th-there was a girl with a mask staring at me" Cantblie replied heavily breathing.  
Hina was concerned "It's ok. We're safe now."  
"I think we should bring this up to the others" Kay said with her face showing that she was very nervous.  
Back at potions class Akira was mixing a sleeping potion when she looked out the window and saw the same figure that Cantblie saw. (Obviously not knowing that this was the same person) The masked figure almost seemed to whisper but only Akira heard it. "Remember me?" It asked.  
Akira's face turned white "Oh I do remember"  
"Good" It answered, but continued "I saw your friends today. Boy do they look weak!" Then the figure dissapered with a wicked laugh. By the time Akira had time to comprehend what was happening. She had noticed that she mixed the worng ingredients and it had spilled all over her hands and clothes turning them pink.  
"This is perfect" She said under her breath "Now I can figure out what just happened"  
Professor Wizgiz noticed what had happened at allowed her to go change.  
After school was over the girls all met back at their dorm to disscus what had happened that day. Akira made note of not speaking about knowing who the figure was. She didn't want to make things worse.  
"It all just doesn't make sense" Marina said.  
"I know" Kay added in.  
"Girls I think we shoukld sleep on it and since tomorrow is Saturday then I say we go out and shop!" Samira suggested.  
"Agreed" the others said in unison.


	3. Episode 3: The Face of Evil Part 1 of 2

Episode 3: The Face of Evil Part 1 of 2 (by Akatoh)

It was an ordinary day in Alfea, except for those new freshmen fairies who are just experiencing the beginning of their magical journey to become full ledged Enchantix fairies. Notably, the group of Six fairies whom just moved in about 3 weeks ago had experienced so much more than most freshmen girls have ever during their stay at Alfea. Back at their dorm, they were still trying to get to know one another.

 **[Marina to Akira]**  
"Akira, I feel like we don't really get the chance to bond, even though we're roommates!" Marina said.

"It's fine, I'm pretty much used to the silence since I didn't get enough attention as a child."

"Oh my gosh Akira, I'm so sorry to hear that. Tell you what, we have to get to know each other better!"

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Hey, the other girls wanted to go out tonight and just have a little girls night out to dinner, that way we could all catch up and get to chance to bond with each other even more, especially through food. Maybe you'd like to come with us?"

"I'd really love to and all, but I have this really big potions exam tomorrow, so I think I'll spend the night in the apartment. You guys should still go out and have fun."

"Aww, Akira, really? Maybe next time then? It can just be the two of us next time if you'd prefer it that way!"

"I'd like that a lot. But now, please leave me alone so I can go study."

Marina walked out of the room and to the living room with the other girls. I could feel their spiritual aura that they were a little concerned about me, I didn't care. Truth is, I really had no intentions on letting anyone getting too close to me or in my personal space, but in a way it felt good that people started to care about the real me for once. As a child, I was always treated like cold turkey compared to my beautiful fraternal twin sister, people in the kingdom were always giving her so much praise and attention which made always made me incredibly jealous of her. As a sister, I knew she cared for me, but she was never really around to support me during my emotional crisis or when I needed a shoulder to cry on; it wasn't her fault, society just didn't want us to be together at the time.

 **[Marina to Hina, Cantabile, Kay, and Samira]**

"Hey guys, I guess only the five of us will be going to dinner tonight." Marina said.

"The five of us? Shouldn't there be six of us? Kay replied."

"Yes, but Akira isn't going to come with us tonight."

"She isn't? But why? Does she not like desserts and pastries?" Samira replied in a joking way.

"Honestly, I always felt sort of intimidated by her, something about her presence and her edgy fashion makes me really nervous to be around her." Hina replied in a frightened tone.

"OOOOH! HINA IS TOTALLY SCARED OF AKIRA! THAT'S JUICY!" Cantabile replied excitedly.

"Am not! I just feel like she's sorta scary, and she might not even like my guts."

"No way! Maybe if my calculations are correct, she could be a witch. She sure dresses like one with all her "Goth" clothing." Kay exclaimed.

"You guys! We shouldn't be talking about her like that, let's just respect her wish by giving her some space." Marina said.

A few hours passed, and the girls finally took the shuttle bus to go to Magix City without me. I do have some regret of not going, but I knew that this was an opportunity that would surely arise and be offered again. I wasn't completely lying to Marina when I said I had a big Potions exam to study for, so I just started reviewing my Potions textbook.

 _ **Meanwhile at Cloud Tower...**_

 **[Asha to Y]**  
"I absolutely hate fairies, they are the most disgusting vial creatures that have ever set foot in the Magix Dimension! If I had every ounce to enslave the Magix Dimension and rid of its fairies I would, maybe my idols known as the Trix would still be around! Oh what I would give to enslave the Magix Dimension with them!"

Thunder began to sound and rumble as lightning struck the night sky in it's sneaky presence. A shadowy figure of a girl appeared by Asha's window.

"You'd give anything to work with the Trix?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" Asha replied.

"Most call me the girl who cries too much, the girl who talks too much, the girl who most likely smiles too much, but you my friend, can call me Y. I suggest that if you'd like to fulfill your dream, you will accompany me this fine evening with lovely weather."

"And why would I do such thing?"

"Well, if you'd like to get your idols to enslave the Magix Dimension with you, I know exactly where you could find them per say. A vault in Alfea, where it's beginning to decay."

"I'd give anything for that, but just exactly what is it going to cost me?"

"Anything you say? I have but one simple request… Join me in the conquest of defeating Six annoying first year fairies."

"You got yourself a deal, Y."

"Excellent…"

Asha smirked very grimly, as the two headed off into the night on their way to Alfea.


	4. Episode 3: The Face of Evil Part 2 of 2

Episode 3: The Face of Evil Part 2 of 2 (by Akatoh)

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Alfea...**_

 **[Akira Reminiscing]**  
Being alone was definitely my sanctum and my void. Me being independent was a big part of me as a kid, where I could just savor and practice my art, for I really did have a hobby for singing and dancing, and oddly, it got me really far career wise, and technically I could still have a career even when I get out of this place known as Alfea's College for Fairies. I do feel very accepted here as I didn't too much back at home. I never really enjoyed a luxurious and royal life when I was young at the palace of Etherea La Vaide… Music, dancing, and focusing on my art was really important to me as a kid, and little did people know that I actually was passionate about something, not even my parents nor my own twin sister knew. But one very day I went to the city and had my first solo gig at a cafe, and had sang a few songs that I had written myself, most of them involved me always being the second choice, I was extremely jealous of my sister, but I couldn't hate her for getting the attention I never had. At the end of the show that day, my life changed when a local from the city who turned out to be an agent offered me a record deal. I was incredibly filled with joy, and automatically said yes because I wanted to escape the palace and wanted to live a life of my own. My name changed from Akira to "Kiara" that day, and ever since I would always wear frilly outfits, and put on a fake upbeat act to fool the publicity and press that wanted to interview me; I was nothing like that. For a while it was fun, but in the end I knew a part of me had sold my soul to the wrong cause. I knew my music had lost its meaning for I had about 5 different writers writing a single song for me to perform, I felt lost as a puppet, but I continued to roll with it. My fame was completely inevitable, and I became extremely famous in a short amount of time. I started my music career at age 14, and took a hiatus at age 16, just so I could continue school as a normal kid. At my final concert I performed, I cried to the fans and said I'd be taking a hiatus from music. I even cut my bangs, stopped dying my naturally pinkish red tips and didn't really much makeup, just so strangers wouldn't know that I'm "Kiara". Even my own roommates don't know that I was a celebrity in hiding, I would be so alarmed if they found out who I was… I wanted people to like me for me, not for the value of my fame, or the money that I made within a span of 2 years, which is why I started this normal life for myself in the first place… I haven't even spoken to my parents in a few years, but have kept in touch with my sister through my phone.

 _ **Meanwhile at dinner...**_

 **[Hina, Marina, Cantabile, Kay, and Samira]**

"This is the best strawberry crepe I've ever had! I have a feeling I could be up for hours! Sweets are incredibly lovely with my powers! They give me an extra speed boost to my teleportation!" Hina said while jittering.

"Uhh… Right Hina… So Samira, are you enjoying the food?" Kay asked.

Samira stares into her crepe with a long face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just sorta wished Akira came with us."

"I'm sure Akira is fine, I asked if she would come next time with us and she said yes!" Marina said.

"Akira, Akira, Akira! Why can't it ever be Cantabile, Cantabile, Cantabile?" Cantabile replied angrily.

"Cantabile, now's not the time for this…" Marina replied.

"HMPH! FINE THEN! BUT FINISH YOUR FRUITS, WASTING FOOD IS A DEFINITE NO NO!"

"Yes, mother…"

"I say we should f-f-f-f-f-f-finish up as soon as possible! So we could go give her some moral support! I may be intimidated by her but it seems like the right thing to do!" Hina replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Samira replied.

 _ **Meanwhile back at Alfea...**_

 **[Asha and Y]**

"So you're sure that this Legendarium is in this stinky old vault somewhere?" Asha said.

"Of course I'm sure, I have no reason to lie to you… But enough small talk, it's time to make this visit a little more fun..." Y replied.

 _ **Back at Akira's room...**_

*GASP!*

"Oh my, what was that negative spirit energy that I just sensed right now? It's coming from down under the vault of Alfea… I better go see what's up without waking anyone up…

Magic Winx! Charmix!  
Akira, Fairy of Spirits!"

Akira fluttered her way down to the vault with her opalescent pinkish-red wings.

 **[Asha, Y, and Akira]**  
"Alas, I found the Legendarium, but just how do we unlock it?" Asha said.

"Just take it while you can, we must find the Fairy Godmother later on!" Y replied.

"You're not finding or taking anything from this school." Akira said.

Y vanished into the ether.

"Looks like I found a pest of yours tonight." Asha said.

"Me, the pest? I'll take you out in a heartbeat." Akira replied.

"We'll take you down together by force."

"Who is we? You're by yourself right now…"

"Think again, fairy!" Y replies while appearing behind her, blasting her with an energy beam.

Akira falls down to the floor, and looks in fear.

"It's you again…"

"Oh Akira, don't you remember me? We met so long ago, don't you remember anything?"

"I think I would remember an ugly freak with a porcelain doll mask on."

"Pity, that's not what friends say to each other especially after not seeing each other in so long."

"You don't know me."

Akira fires a blast from her hands.

"SPIRIT PYRE!" She shouted.

Her attack was able to put a small crack on Y's porcelain doll mask, but not strong enough to take her down.

"This is definitely not how young ladies greet each other after being reacquainted, but if you'd like to settle it this way, I'll gladly accomodate your wish. Asha, do what we planned!"

Asha fires a dark ray at Akira, then Akira falls to the ground.

"You won't get away with this..."

"That might be true, but maybe we already have… You know too much about us, however, as a friend, I'll do the honor of killing you myself…"

Y takes out her dual fans and they become one giant sharp katana.

"I'll use this blade to slit your insides open, happy sleeping my friend…"

Akira slowly looks in terror and slowly sweats from fear, as she is unable to move her body, her vision also gets blurry.

Y approaches Akira with a katana in her hand, then a purplish-black portal arises behind Akira. A figure with silver hair, black and white clothing, adorned with a black crown comes out of the portal, bows, and takes out a parasol and opens it, pointing it menacingly to Y.

"It can't be… It's you… Let's get out of here Asha! We have much work to do!" Y said.

The figure silently takes a bow as Asha and Y leave Alfea and back to Cloud Tower. The figure then hovers her hand over Akira with some sort of healing aura. Akira's vision begins to unblur, and the silver haired figure jumps back into the purplish-black portal.

"Huh?" Akira says.

"AKIRA!" A voice shouted from nowhere.

It was Marina and the other girls.

"Oh man guys, I'm so glad to see you again. I should've just went out to dinner with you guys." Akira said.

"Don't worry about it! There will be other times we can go out together!" Marina replied.

"What happened to you?" Kay asked.

"A lot actually… I have to definitely report this to Griselda and Faragonda right now…" Akira says while feeling her head.

"That may be true, but for now, it looks like you need some rest!" Hina replied.

"That sounds good right about now actually…"

The girls weren't so bad afterall, maybe I should really rethink all of this friendship mumbo jumbo. The girls put me to bed right when we reached our apartment room. I felt so weak, but I felt even worse because I felt like I was wrong about them, maybe the next four years of this place won't be that bad. Maybe having friends isn't totally a bad thing.


	5. Episode 4: The Black Mud Swamp

Episode 4: The Black Mud Swamp (by PaxnaRose)

Hina sighed brushing her teeth the morning following the events of Asha and Y's attack, before Kay walked up to her brushing her hair.

[Kay to Hina]

"I heard stories of that Book they were after, but I thought it was in the possession of the Godmother who wrote it, what's it doing here?" Kay looked at Hina confused  
Hina sighed "..I don't know, I heard about it too, everyone knows the Winx locked it and we thought that was the end of it, what do those two Witches want with it?, It can only mean trouble.." she sighed before rinsing her mouth clean as Cantabile walked in the Bathroom

"In all honesty" She said "They should start putting the protective barrier thingy up at nights to stop people getting in" she shrugged putting her hair up then sitting on the counter  
"Hey! did you guys hear? apparently Samira saw Flora in the hallways! it looked like she was going to Faragondas Office, where Akira is.." Cantabile blinked a few times looking at the other two girls

"You don't think the rest of the Winx Club will turn up do you? they must of found out that the Legendarium was here, I wonder if they even knew about it being under Alfea at all.." Kay said crossing her arms.

"Marina was on the phone to her Mother earlier.." Hina said, "Maybe she was scared and told her about it?" she suggested

It wouldn't surprise me" Cantabile said painting her nails

Does Anything?" Kay said sarcastically "You do know what today is right?" Kay looked at Cantabile

Cantaible looked slightly confused "No..."

Hina grinned "Its the visit to black mud swamp! if we pass we get a free designer dress!" she smiled

"OMG REALLY?! I'm so gonna pass! I better go get ready!" Cantabile smiled and running to get the uniforms

Kay looked slightly confused "Free dresses if we pass?" she blinked as Hina giggled "She fell for it right? She wouldn't do or go near that place unless somethings in it for her, I can't wait to see her get covered in yucky filthy water and cry like a baby" Hina winked and Key giggled so they weren't heard.

[Meanwhile In Faragonda's Office}

"Thank you Akira, please go to the nurses office and rest" Faragonda smiled

Akira sighed not remembering much from the night before, she got up out of her seat walking to the door as it suddenly opened, she looked up to see the Winx Club and Marina's mother Daphne, it appeared only Stella wasn't able to make it, Akira stared before looking down and walking to see the Alfea Nurse.

Faragonda Sighed "All of you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important" she said  
Tecna sighed quietly, "Why didn't you tell us about the Legendarium, why is it here?" she said simply.

The girls took a seat waiting for a answer

Faragonda closed her eyes before opening them again "The Fairy GodMothers powers have weakened over the years, she isn't as strong enough to defend herself let alone the book, this isn't the first time the same masked person has tried to get the book." she said, "She attacked the Fairy Godmother and weakened her powers, therefor the Legendarium is here under my protection" she turned to look at the girls.

Bloom sighed "you should of told us, is the Key and Book safe now"? she said as Faragonda nodded,

Daphne sighed "I don't feel comfortable with the book being kept under the school my daughter is in, it was her roommate that got hurt and if this if the masked person's second attempt to get it then there will be a third." she said "especially now she has a friend to help her, or even him"

the other girls looked at eachother as Flora looked down unsure of the situation

"We can't fight this battle Faragonda" She said, "Their clearly just young students and we have to much to lose, our families could get hurt" Flora said in a light sad tone

"They will not get the Book girls, that I promise," Faragonda said

"I just don't want them getting the book, causing chaos. and letting the Trix escape" Aisha said looking out of the window then to the others "especially the Trix".

Faragonda nodded "I understand, but from now on the protection barrier will be over Alfea at all times, no leaving the school without my say so and thats to all students and teachers"  
"Well that's something," Musa said, before getting up,

Bloom nodded "Okay, but keep an eye on that book, are you sure there is nowhere else we can hide it?" she said as Faragonda shook her head, The girls nodded before hugging Faragonda goodbye and leaving. Faragonda looked out her window and sighed to herself.

[At the Black Mud Swamp]

ARE WE THERE YET?!" Cantabile cried sitting on her knees covered in grass, vines and water

"I'd say we are half way there" Kay smiled and looked back "Cantabile, your a real pain you know that? move it!" she said walking back and pushing her to move

"Noo! I hate it here, theres bugs, dirt, filth and my hair is sticky!" she cried

Samira just giggled before looking at Hina "Hey, wheres Marina anyway?" she asked

Hina smiled "She went back to stay with Akira, shes a good friend like that" she looked back at her before looking at Cantabile and giggled

"Remember, a designer dress awaits you!" Hina shouted

Cantabile looked up and sighed, she got up and started walking with the rest of the girls,

[30mins later]

"Soo...Tired.." Cantabile sat on the grass once they were near the end of the swamp

Kay smiled "I think we did pretty well, no magic needed!" she smiled at the other girls.

[Suddenly]

"Something feels abit off.." Samira said, "Where is everybody?" she said looking at the map..  
"Hey the directions been changed!" she looked shocked at the girls

"Wait how?!" Hina said taking the map and looking for herself.

Kay blinked "Thats impossible it can't do that..."

[A dark voice was heard]

"Oh really now?" Asha came out of the trees laughing at the girls "You fairies are so Pathetic!"  
Cantabile got up quickly "Your the which from last night! you hurt Akira!" she said in a angry tone as the girls walked back to eachother.

Asha laughed

"That pathetic thing? shes just a little ant that ruined our plans" she said while stepping on a Ant, "We will deal with her later"

"We?" Hina questioned getting ready to fight as Y Appeared behind her "Boo" she said in Hina's ear and Hina screamed before running forward away from the masked figure and looking back"Oh hell no that's like something from a horror movie!" she jamp on Cantabile

"Hina get off me!" Cantabile said putting her down

"You fairies are now done for..this will end quicker than I thought" Y said getting ready to blast them with a energy draining spell

The four fairies looked at eachother and nodded, Y went for the attack but the fairies quickly jamp out of the way just in time

"Lets go Charmix!" Hina, Cantabile, Kay and Samira cried out

To be continued...


	6. Episode 5: The Mysterious Lake

Episode 5: The Mysterious Lake (by JayMythix)

"Let's go! Magic Yunix, Charmix!"

Hina, fairy of Teleportation!

Kay, fairy of the Phoenix!

Samira, fairy of Beautiful Emotions!

Cantabile, fairy of Tragedy!

"Hahahaha! You really think you can destroy us with THIS?" Asha says.  
"Guys! I have an idea! Maybe we should dive down here! I will do a spell on you guys to let you breath!" Samira says. "Magic Protection!" Then the girls dive under and strange enough they see nothing because of the high amount of mud and sand.  
"Guys! It's too dark in here. What should we do!" Cantabile says with a worried look on her face.  
"Well... Give me a second!" Hina replies. Hina closes her eyes and starts to meditate.  
"What are you doing, Hina!" Samira asks.  
"I think she is trying to descover how to get out of this mud place!" Kay says. Then suddenly Hina opens her eyes.  
"I got it! There is a little lake not really far away from here. Follow me!" Hina says. "Teleport!"

Suddenly they all appear in the lake.  
"Wow, Hina! You're very good at this!" Cantabile says. Suddenly Y and Asha appear in front of them.  
"Congratulations Hina, you finally found out how to teleport. And thanks to you, we are here now too. Hahaha!" Y says. "Now, say Hi to the ocean nature and watch them attack you!" She says. Then all kind of plants and corals are attacking the girls.  
"Oh no! Why are they attacking us?!" Kay says with a lot of fear.  
"Don't worry Kay, I've got this!" Samira says.  
"Crystal Heart!"  
The plants and corals are slowly dying and the girls realize their powers are getting weaker and weaker underwater.  
"Girls, we have to get out of here. My powers are getting weak!" Cantabile shouts.  
"Giving up already?" Asha says.  
"No, we are not! We will destroy you!" Hina says with a lot of confidence. Asha and Y begin to laugh and they suddenly dissapear.  
"Where'd they go?" Cantabile says.  
"I don't know. But first, let's swim up before our powers are getting too weak!" Kay says. The girls swim up and they break the spell from Samira.  
"Let's go back to Alfea, girls. We have to keep an eye on this." Hina says and the girls are slowly heading back to Alfea.


	7. Episode 6: The Carnival Part 1 of 2

Episode 6: The Carnival Part 1 of 2 (by Magicisreal828)

I stood leaning on the deck railing, reading my family book. "Oh gosh...," I said looking out towards the gate. I saw the girls trudging back towards the campus. "The girls!" I exclaimed, "Akira! Come on the girls are back!" She came running out to me and we both then dashed down out to the gate. I didn't think they knew the barrier was up until I ran down there. They looked totally worn out. "Are you all okay?" I asked.  
I heard Hina say," Yeah we're little beat up but okay." Akira started running back inside.  
"Wait what are you doing?" I yelled to her.  
She replied with, "Getting Mrs. Faragonda to get the barrier down!"  
"Okay" I said with a shaky voice. I get utterly scared when my friends get hurt. I already lost someone dear to me. I felt my hands getting sweaty, my knees shaking, and my eyes watering. They looked at me with concerned faces. My brain suddenly caught up with my body and I straitened my self out and told myself "Get it together! They can't see the weak side of you!" It worked on myself. Their expressions didn't change.  
"Marina, you ok?" Kay asked.  
"Fine" I said with a stiff voice.  
"Alright" she replied. They all looked at me with concerning faces. Finally after a minute of awkward silence Akira came back with Ms. Faragonda.  
"Ok we're back!" Akira said huffing. She was out of breath from running. Ms. Faragonda told everyone to step back from the barrier so she could make a hole for the girls to get through. A flash of white light flew from her hands onto the barrier. An opening started to appear and the girls walked through. It closed right behind them. Akira and I went on either side of the 4 and helped brace them all the way back to the nurse. Luckily none of them had broken bones. They did have to rest for 2 days. I didn't think any of them were happy about that. At least they wouldn't miss the next 2 days of class. I admit that was pretty sweet. They had finished seeing the nurse we went over to Ms. Faragonda's office. The girls explained what had happened to them.  
"Well thats how it went down," Kay finished.  
"Gosh thats awful. I should have been there to help you" I said.  
"Marina theres nothing you could have done. Those girls sound powerful and I am going to contact Headmistress Griffen about this Asha and Y girl and see if she knows anything." Ms Faragonda told me. I sill felt horrible. I hate seeing my friends fight without me. If anything were to happen to them and I couldn't help them or fight for them in any way I don't know what I do. At least after what happened with Elyon.  
"You girls head back to your room. Marina and Akira you take the rest of the week off with the girls and head into town. I think you need a break from all this for now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," She said and lead us out the door. We all waved, said our goodbyes, and started down the hall.  
"Marina you know non of this is your fault. There is nothing you could do." Hina said with concern.  
"I know. It's just that I haven't had the best experience with friends." I replied not trying to get on that topic. I knew she wasn't going to let it go. I would have to spill sometime but not now.  
"Girl whats up? If there is one thing I know for sure is that you are holding on to something," Cantiable said.  
"Nothing you guys need to know at the moment. Not to get into details but I lost someone to magic and I really would rather not talk about it." I said hinting for someone to change the subject.  
Akira got the memo and changed the subject, "You know I think there is a Carnival in Magix this weekend!"  
"Ooah we all should go," Samira stated. We all agreed.  
"Okay it's set in stone" Cantiable pointed to us one at a time,"Akira, Me, Samira, Marina, Hina, and Kay. You all are coming! We all are going shopping too!" There was no denying her now. She got into her serious shopping mode. No school means a new opportunity to shop!  
"Alright" Akira said. Even though she suggested the idea she didn't seem to into it. I think she might have suggested it to get rid of us. Boy does she like her alone time. I should know I'm her roommate.  
We made it back to our dorm and all separated to lye down after all that. I took up my book again and went to the deck. I started to read. Akira came up next to me.  
"Thanks for the cover back there," I said thoughtfully.  
"Any day," She said "It didn't seem like you wanted to go down that road."  
"I absolutely hate even mentioning what happened to me." I shivered at the thought.  
"That bad huh?" she questioned.  
"Oh ,you have no idea" I sighed "I have never really talked about it except with my mom. I'm not used to other close friends then Elyon."  
"Well you should believe that we all are here for you. We can take it when you need to spill" She told me and walked off to our room. I really thought about what she said. She was right they were really here for me. I just didn't think they were ready yet.


	8. Episode 6: The Carnival Part 2 of 2

Episode 6: The Carnival Part 2 of 2 (by Magicisreal828)

The next 2 days went by in a breeze. I hate to say it but we mostly kept to ourselves until the day of the carnival when I decided to break the silence and ask Cantiable what I should wear. One tip when you ask Cantiable what you should wear be prepared to have your closet ripped apart. This is what didn't expect. After about a minute and a half she emerged from my closet (which did I mention I shared with Akira) with my black knee high boots, purple tank-top crop-top, leather jacket, and torn jean shorts.  
"Don't you think thats a little to punk stylish for me?" I asked. I had worn each of those at one point, but not all together.  
"Nope! We all are gonna wear something like this! Look at me!" she answered and pointed at her outfit. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, matching tight black shorts, jean jacket, hot pink knuckle gloves, and hot pink heels.  
"Alright," I agreed. I did kinda like it. Cantiable went to get everyone similar outfits. I liked matching the others. even got Akira a pretty cute outfit. I should've asked Akira about borrowing her super adorable shirt sometime.  
All of us except Akira got changed. I have to say we all looked smoking hot.  
"Aren't you going to get ready? We have to leave soon," Hina questioned Akira.  
"I don't really feel well. I really would rather not go." Akira replied.  
"You were fine two seconds ago. I really think you should come. You need some time out of this room. I think it would be good for you to bond," Hina told her.  
"I am just not feeling like going anywhere! I've had a headache the whole day," Akira snapped back.  
"But Aki-" Hina started to say.  
Covering for Akira I cut in saying,"I think she just needs more alone time girls. Plus I think she is expecting a call from her sister." I lead them out of the room and when they were gone I returned to Akira.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Anytime" I said "You really should come one of these times. They all want to spend time with you."  
"I know I have to get used to it. I've mostly been a loner so I don't know how to adjust. Just then her phone rang. She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. "It's Crimson my sister" she told me.  
"I was right. You were expecting a call from her." I jokingly said.  
"Yep" she said then answered her phone "Hello?"  
"Akira oh how nice it is to hear your voice! How are you dear sis?" I heard Crimson say. Akira answered her with a simple "Hello to you to" and "I'm ok." She walked over to her bed. I left the room to join the other before they left without me.  
As I joined the others we all walked the hall in silence. I broke the silence with "Akira's ok she just started talking to her sister."  
"Okay," Hina said.  
Samira asked me," Do you know whats up with her never coming out with us?"  
"She just needs to adjust to friends who care about her," I replied with sincerity.  
"It's been almost a month since we've been here." Kay said.  
"I know Akira is just not the type of person to adjust fast," I said.  
"I find it suspicious that she stays here." Hina said.  
"Why? She does nothing but sit in her room all day." Samira asked.  
"Let's get going or we'll miss our bus into town," Kay interrupted.

As we got off the bus we walked into a whole lot of people. It was a bit overwhelming. Cantiable and Samira went off to go find some cute guys, Kay and Hina went to go ride some of the rides, and I was left in the dust.  
"Well looks like I'm on my own. Maybe I'll catch up with them later," I said to myself. I wandered around some playing little games here and there. I won a few of them getting a huge stuffed bunny, a stuffed puppy, and a plastic blown up electric guitar. I though Akira might like that. I wandered some more. I found a really fun game. I played that for a bit. Just after I had won my 3rd game in a row I saw a glimpse of a face that looked so much like Elyon. It couldn't have been her. I followed the figure until she stopped. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and alas it was Elyon!  
She looked me up and down then squealed "MARINA!"  
"ELYON!" I shouted back. We hugged tightly.  
"Omigosh! What are you doing here?" Elyon asked.  
"I am here with my roommates from Alfea. They're around here somewhere." I answered. "But what in the world are you doing here?" I asked her back.  
"Duh! I always come to at least one carnival on Magix every year! It was a tradition me and the girls made!" She replied with delight.  
"Oh! Right I totally forgot!" I said pushing my palm against my forehead.

Meanwhile at Alfea...  
"Ah. Silence." Akira said. "This is ni-" She was interrupted by crashing noises from out in the hall.  
"What the heck Asha!" Y silently yelled.  
"Sorry it's fun to ruin fairies things" Asha replied.  
"Well if you want us to find the Legandarium and not get caught, you better stop!" Y yelled out loud. This got Akira on alert. She peeked around the door. She saw a glimpse of them both. She saw she had the chance to dart to Mrs. Faragonda's office to tell her the the witches were in the building. She darted. Y heard her and froze right where she was. "Hide!" she told Asha. The flew around the corner. What happened next was a blur to Akira...

Back at the heart of The Magix Carnival...  
"Hina! There she is!" Kay said poking Hina. Thy both ran over to me. I was still talking with Elyon.  
"There you are!" Hina shouted.  
"Oh I girls!" I replied "Hina, Kay meet Elyon! My best friend I told you about."  
"Hello I'm Elyon," Elyon said shaking Kay and Hina's hands.  
"Hey!" They replied. Just then Cantiable and Samira rejoined us. I introduced them to Elyon as well. We talked for a bit. Elyon had to leave so I said my goodbye and hugged her. Cantiable, Samira, Kay, Hina, and I all started back to the bus stop. Out of nowhere Y appeared before us. I couldn't tell if she through her face, but her voice was shaky like she was scared.  
"Ah r-r-right where I wanted to be!" Y scarcely said.  
"Alright thats it I am done with you coming out of nowhere!" Hina shouted "Girls Transform!" By the time we did Y was gone.  
"She got away!" I yelled. Sparks flew around us as our wings and outfits disappeared. After all that we darted for the bus and hopped on fast. I finally saw her. Y...I saw her. I mean Akira and the others described her to me, but that was nothing in real life. You could feel the power coming off of her. During the trip Hina seemed upset she went on and on about how she thought Akira staying back at Alfea was suspicious. She also talked about how they always got attacked when Akira wasn't with us. It seemed Like she was leading that she thought Akira was Y. I mean I didn't believe her Akira was attacked by Y. Or could she have made that up...?


	9. Episode 7: Broken Mirrors Part 1 of 2

Episode 7: Broken Mirrors Part 1 of 2 (by Akatoh)

 **[Akira to Faragonda and Griselda]**

"Akira, I'm sure what you've been saying is true, but I'm really wondering on how they could surpass the barrier after hours after their first attempt of stealing the Legendarium! Such foolishness isn't welcome in this college, after all they already tried once." Griselda said sounding annoyed.

"I know it's a long shot, but what if the intruders were actually somewhere inside the school? My spiritual senses aren't really that strong yet, but I know that the masked girl who calls herself Y has a lot of negative energy… She is definitely not someone I would want to mess with alone again, she's really powerful. Not to mention I don't even recall how I got out of that fight alive last time..."

"Akira dear, you could actually be onto something, what if Y actually is indeed a student inside this school." Faragonda replied.

"If that is the case Faragonda, what should we do about the defensive barriers that surround this school? Turn them off?" Griselda said.

"That wouldn't be wise Griselda... We'll just have to host a council meeting with the administrators from the other schools, and have a talk with some faculty in here. Meanwhile Akira, keep us updated if you see anything suspicious again."

"Will do."

I walked out of Headmistress Faragonda's office and headed back to our apartment dorm.

"Do you think the intruder really is in this school?" Griselda said.

"I'm not sure Griselda, but this does not sound good, and especially if they are trying to brew something using the Legendarium from the Alfea vault does not sound like good news at all. We'll have to spectate closely and see if there are any suspicious characters, for there could be dark forces within the school."

 **[Akira to Crimson on the phone]**

I called my twin sister, Crimson back because I was so rudely interrupted by those goons before and she picked up.

"Wow sis! You actually called me back this time, miracles really do hap-!"

"Quiet you! Actually I kinda called you back because I was so rudely interrupted before, and I was thinking maybe you could give me a little bit of advice?" I said.

"What kind of advice, sis? Are you having boy problems!? OH NO, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE PRE-!" Crimson replied.

"NO WAY! I would never ever do that, not in a million years! Anyways, back to what I was saying… I really need your advice… I really need your advice on making friends and how to trust people again…"

"Ohh, so that's what this is about! Well sissy, you always gotta lighten up the mood a little bit and get to know them better! I know you're supposed to be a celebrity in hiding like you've told me and what not, but it's never too late to lighten up your situation. You have to be a little bit more open about yourself… Like how you've been with me..."

"You're right I suppose, but it's just been way too long, and I've spent so much time trying to get away from people."

"Enjoy it while you can sister! I have to continue my Alfea studies at home temporarily because mommy and daddy wanted me to learn how to be a princess while their other princess is out exploring the world!"

"I wasn't fit to be a ruler anyways, I hated the palace life, and mom and dad always favored you over me. Speaking of mom and dad, how are they? It's been awhile since I've visited home…"

"They are okay as ever! A while, Akira? It's been nearly 2 years since you came home last!"

"Hey, I'll consider it some day, and if you don't mind I've got some things to think about…"

"Alright! Talk to you later sis!"

 _Meanwhile, on the bus..._

 **[Kay, Samira, Hina, Cantabile and Marina]**

"I can't believe that they would just come here and leave, that just raises more suspiciousness, not to mention it's quite unpractical of them to do so." Kay said.

"You don't need to tell me twice, Kay! It was extremely weird for them to do that though, meanwhile Cantabile doesn't seem phased at all! She's still flirting with all those cute boys in the back of the bus! HEY CANTABILE WAIT FOR ME, I WANT CUTE BOYS TOO! WATCH OUT CUTE BOYS, I'M COMING FOR YA!" Samira cried.

Samira ran to the back of the bus with Cantabile.

*Sigh.* "What do you think about the whole situation, Marina?" Kay said.

"What do I think? I-I… I don't know anymore…"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You're thinking the same thing as I'm thinking, aren't you, Marina?!" Hina interrupted.

"Huh, what Hina?"

"You think she's Y too, don't you?"

"Well I-..."

"You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything Marina, just remember, we're all here for you…"

The words "we're all here for you" echoed through Marina's mind. She stayed silent after the statement Hina made.

"Well, it looks like this is our stop, and here we are back at Alfea! We better hurry on in before they put on the protective barriers again!" Kay said.

"Well that was fun guys, hope we can do this again!" Cantabile said.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat… Yeah… GOTTA RUN!" Samira continued.

Cantabile and Samira fled their bus seats.

"HEY! I STILL DIDN'T GET YOUR NUMBER!" A random male voice said.

 **[Akira to Hina and the Girls]**  
By then, they were already half way into Alfea's doorway. The girls then slowly made their way into their dorm room where Akira was.

"Hey guys, glad you're back from the carnival." I said.

"Thanks." Hina replied.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could all go out to dinner tomorrow at Magix City?"

"No thanks Akira, I don't think we feel like going out tomorrow."  
"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I just said we don't feel like going to Magix City for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright, fine then."

Hina walked off into her bedroom, I had no idea what her problem is for she gave me this strange brand of hostility that isn't usually like her. I proceeded to ask the other girls if they would go to dinner with me tomorrow at Magix City. Most of them declined my offer in different ways, all but Marina who seemed a little out of it at the time.


	10. Episode 7: Broken Mirrors Part 2 of 2

Episode 7: Broken Mirrors Part 2 of 2 (by Akatoh)

 **[Akira to Marina]**  
"So you'll go with me tomorrow?"

"Uhh… Yeah… I said yes didn't I?!"

"Right..."

She seemed stumbled at first, I could feel that she had a suspicion towards me by feeling somewhat hesitant. They all seem to be avoiding me, am I doing something wrong?

 **[Marina's Perspective]**  
I really did feel bad for Akira, but in a sense I'm not really sure if I could trust her… If what Hina and the others think is true, she could be Y… When I go out with her tomorrow, I'll pretend everything is alright, but I'll keep my guard up high.

 **[Akira's Perspective]**  
The next day at Alfea, the girls attended their classes and spent lunch together. They all seemed to resent me in some sort of way, it was no big deal though, I'm used to being the black sheep. All of them but Marina, something about her was surely different though, like yesterday. I'll make sure we go to a super fun place tonight besides just plain old Magix City. I got it! I'll take her to this place on Earth called "Tokyo, Japan", I'm sure she'd like to have a little fun on another place other than Magix. Hopefully we can get back by curfew, just in time before Faragonda and Griselda activate the protective barrier over the school. It'll be a perfect night!

 _The girls then scurried to their apartment headquarters._

 **[Akira to Marina]**  
"Ready to go Marina?"

"Yeah, but where exactly are we going?"

"Well, where we're going you can't really dress like that, so I'll help with that."  
I casted a magic spell that would give us new outfits and style our hair at the same time.

"Woah, these clothes!" Marina said.

"You bet! Now let's go!"

 _The girls teleported to a far off place, in a planet known as "Earth" then conveniently teleport to a place called Tokyo, located in Japan._

"Woah, is this Japan?" Marina said.

"How'd you know?" I replied.

"I have friends on Earth! But better question is, how do you know, Akira?"

"Well, uh….. I have friends too….. I guess. Anyways, let's get going. It's in that building over there."

We approached the building and entered it, only to be accommodated by other civilians wearing funky clothing like us. The neon lights inside the building reminded me of my celebrity status, as I didn't have the heart to tell the girls my big secret. I wanted to live a normal life while at was at school, away from the crowd, maybe that's just my problem. We started to dance under the strobe lights and neon lights around us. The dance floor was beautifully lit even if we were just clubbing.

"I'm having so much fun! Thanks for taking me here!" Marina said.

"No problem! We should probably eat something after really fast, then head back to Alfea."

"You're right, we don't want to run into the protective barrier surrounding the school again!"

 **[Marina's Perspective]**  
We danced for a bit more, and after seeing how much fun Akira could actually have if she was motivated. There's no chance that she could be Y, that I am very doubtful of, but still questionable upon it. We stopped dancing and headed to a place just a block down to grab some Earth-like food known as "sushi". I saw a few posters of some celebrity singer named "Kiara", the rest of the words were in another language that I couldn't read, she resembled an extreme likeness to Akira, but with different hair and poofier clothing. Eh, must be just a coincidence.

"This place is amazing! Beautiful city lights, and interesting but exotic food. And this green paste that makes your food spicier!" Marina said.

"I know, I love this place!"  
"Uhm Akira… Sorry if I sound very forward, but if you had a really terrible secret, would you ever tell anyone?"

I froze for a second then tried to brush it off.

"Of course…" I said then smiled while trying to push the subject to something else.

"Hm, is there a reason why you don't like to hang out with us as a group? Sorry if I seem a little pushy about this subject." Marina replied.

"Oh, it's no reason really. I'm used to being - Marina do you see that?"

"See what?"

"There's a black shadowy figure across the street staring at us."

"I'm scared… But I bet it's Y, so I say we should go after it." She replied.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"MAGIC WINX! CHARMIX!" We both cried.

"Marina, Fairy of Transformations!"

"Akira, fairy of Spirits!"

Our wings fluttered towards the shadowy figure, then it started to run away from us. The figure was fast, then it finally ran into an alleyway.

"Not so fast! We've got you surrounded." Marina said.

"Take off the cloak, now." I demanded.

The shadowy figure started to remove it's cloak… There lied a girl with silver hair and a white porcelain mask, adorned on her head with a black crown. She curtsied to us while putting her fingertips on her frilly black skirt.

"Who are you?"

 **[X to Akira and Marina]**  
She didn't talk but then we heard a voice. She spoke using telepathic messages.

"I am X, and I've come to warn you of the dangers. As we speak and have this conversation, she and her partner have obtained the book from under the vault. If she isn't stopped, she'll rid of the Magix dimension." X said telepathically.

"Who are you, and why are you telling us these things…?" Marina replied.

"We'll have to talk about this another time. I'm afraid it has been obtained, I wish you luck on defending your dimension. An unspeakable evil lies within the book." X said.

"How do we know this is not a trick?" I said.

She stared at me through her porcelain mask, then took out her parasol. She then opened her parasol, curtsied, and then disappeared into the ether, leaving glass mirror shards on the ground.

"Did you know her, Akira?" Marina said.

"No, but something about her seemed vaguely familiar…"

 _Meanwhile back at Cloud Tower…_

 **[Y to Asha]**  
"Alas Asha, we have finally obtained the Legendarium!" Y said.

"Excellent, now we have to figure out how to get them out."

"I think I know a way… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
